The invention broadly relates to a winding machine for simultaneously winding the strips of a web slit lengthwise into at least two winding rolls or reels without a shaft.
A winding machine is disclosed in German patent DE-OS No. 32 43 994, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,283. This patent teaches a machine with two insertion devices for new paper cores disposed parallel to each other above the middle support roll. The paper cores are positioned in the insertion devices from the front side of the support roll. Thereafter, the paper cores are transferred during a wound roll change-over into the respective winding bed by a pivoting movement of the two insertion devices. It is necessary to position the new paper cores precisely in the respective insertion devices as the cores must be correctly positioned in the winding bed for grasping by the grips of the corresponding reel ends. The two insertion devices require a certain amount of space above the center support roll.